All Coming Back to Me
by tessa564
Summary: Bella vows to forget Edward after finding out he has cheated on her. Follow along through the good and bad times of their relationship to see what happens. Will Bella really give up Edward completely, or will these memories resurface and make her consider a second chance? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my new one, so I hope everyone enjoys it! The chapters will be kind of short, but that means that it will get updated quickly. This is just an intro so it is much shorter than future chapters will be. Hopefully the next will get posted tomorrow. This is based very loosely on "It's All Coming Back to Me Now" by Celine Dion.**

I stormed across the room, slamming the phone down as I went. I heard him walk in and close the door behind him, and I braced myself for the excuses that I knew would be coming. I refused to turn around and face him. I wouldn't be the one to cave in on this.

"Bella, just listen. I didn't mean for things to get so late," he said, stepping closer to where I stood.

I whipped around, my hair ending up in my face as I scoffed at his excuse. "That's pathetic, Edward. You knew the second you sent that text that you would never make it back home in time. We had this date set up for _weeks_ because I never get to see you, but I see work is still your first priority."

Edward stepped closer and opened his mouth to contradict me. I held my hand up and moved my hair away from my face. "I barely see you anymore, and we live together! How does that even happen, Edward? How?"

"Work is just piled up right now, Bella. It's going to slow down soon."

I laughed and watched the confidence slip from his face. "You told me that last month. When we had this exact same argument. I'm tired of being second for you. I deserve more than to be someone's second."

Edward's face dropped and he opened his mouth to speak. I stood waiting for what he would say. When he closed his mouth and looked at the floor, I knew that he wouldn't tell another lie to say I was his number one. I walked over to the phone and laid my hand on it. I sighed, knowing that once it was out in the open, it would be real. It wouldn't just be something I saw, it would be physical and undeniable. It would change everything.

I pulled up the photo and tossed the phone to Edward, watching as he caught it. "So who is she?"

Edward's face turned white as he looked at the picture. I saw this earlier today, after he cancelled on me. I stopped by his office and saw them there, together. Edward didn't say a word, and it was all of the confirmation I needed. I felt my world being torn apart, but I knew that this was a long time coming. We had only been prolonging the inevitable. Tears welled up in my eyes and I looked away from him. "Say something, Edward."

"Baby…" Edward started and I looked up at him.

"Don't you dare call me baby. Not after you've been off with some other girl. I want to know Edward. Who the hell is she? How long? How many others have there been?" I took in a deep breath, stealing myself for what he might say to my questions, but I _had_ to know.

Edward took a breath and collapsed down onto the couch. "Just one, Bella. I swear there weren't any more. This is Tanya. She works for the company we are merging with, and I've been in a lot of late meetings hashing out details. One night just…I don't even know, Bella. I made a mistake. And I didn't know how to tell you. Then it just kept going."

I turned around so he couldn't see the tears falling. "How long?"

"I slept with her a month ago. Just once, Bella. I've kissed her a couple times since then, but that's it. I'm so sorry." Edward's voice broke.

I wiped my eyes and turned around to find the tears rolling down his face. The rage bubbled up inside of me and I stormed over, slapping him across the face. "Don't you _dare_ act like this was all an accident and you didn't _mean_ to cheat on me!"

Edward looked up at me and froze. I paced the floor, not knowing what to do, but needing to release the anger. "Ten years, Edward! I've wasted _ten years_ of my life either with you or wanting you. Did you just get bored? Is that it? I fucking loved you with every part of me. And you threw that away like it was nothing." I felt the crack in my voice as the tears began to fall.

Edward stood up from the couch and began to move towards me, but I flinched away. I moved away from him and shook my head to let my hair fall around me. "I don't want you to touch me. Just go. Get your stuff later."

Edward paused and I refused to look at his face. I knew the look he would have, and I knew it would make me give in and forgive him. I couldn't do that. Not now, maybe not ever. "Bella…I'm sorry. I really am. I do love you."

I heard the click of the door, and I fell to the ground, sobs wracking my body. My heart felt like it would explode out of my chest. Ten years I've wasted on him. I felt myself break and I almost didn't care if I ever moved on with someone else. This pain was too much to ever go through again. I looked up and saw a picture of Edward and I from a year ago. So happy and in love. I threw the picture and heard the glass shatter. I watched the glass fall to the floor and vowed that would be the last time Edward Cullen would cross my mind.

 **Please, please review and let me know what you think! I love getting reviews and I always try to reply so make sure you sign in! Or at least leave a name so I can include answers to anything in the next chapter's AN. Like I mentioned at the beginning, future chapters will be longer. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy so see so many people interested in how this plays out! Thank you to the reviews that I got. I really enjoy hearing what people think. Enjoy, I'll see you at the bottom.**

 _Twelve years ago…_

I sighed, looking in the mirror one last time. No makeup because my mom didn't want me to wear it yet, hair half up with a small blue ribbon, and simple clothes. I don't look like anything special. Blue jeans and a plain v-neck shirt have become my usual attire, and I hate shopping so I never have any new clothes. I grabbed my backpack before yelling goodbye to my mother, watching at the kitchen window. This is as good as I would get for my first day of high school.

I got to the corner of the street and found Rosalie already waiting for me there. Of course she looked perfect, like always. Rosalie started wearing makeup last year and it made her eyes pop. Her golden hair was down, flowing around her face like something from a magazine. She had on a new dress and a simple bag to hold all of her school books. "Hey, Rose," I said once I got closer to her.

Rosalie fell into step with me as we crossed the street, and she linked her arm through mine. "Bella, I think this is going to be a good year. We're in high school now! With all of those cute boys and dances and clubs. Did I mention the guys?"

I laughed and shrugged, "I guess so. I just always hate the first day of school."

Rosalie smiled and continued her monologue concerning the cute guys that we would have at the school and how she wanted to try for cheerleading this year. I tuned out most of what she said, knowing that it was mostly being said for her to hear anyway. Rosalie is my best friend, but sometimes she can be a little vain. I sighed as the school came into view and braced myself for another first day at a new school.

Rosalie and I ended up having very few classes together, which was no surprise to either of us. I focus more on school and grades which puts me in higher level classes, while Rose...Well Rosalie focuses more on the boys. I looked over my schedule and headed to my first class of the day, Literature. I smiled as I walked into the room. Books are my passion, and I knew that this is a class I would enjoy.

I sat near the back, not really knowing anyone else in the room. Sure I knew their names from middle school, but it wasn't anyone that I talked to or knew well enough to sit with. I pulled out my notebook and scribbled on the corner of a page before I felt someone moving to sit in the seat beside me. I glanced up and snarled at the smirk I found directed at me.

"Well if it isn't little miss Bella! What a coincidence that we have this class together."

I glared before I went back to scribbling in my notebook, "Shut up, Edward. Can't you go find someone else to bother on the first day?"

"Oh, you know that you would miss me if I went anywhere. Besides, if you would pay attention to the real world, you would notice that this is the only seat left." Edward chuckled and leaned closer as he lowered his voice, "Unless I would rather torment myself and sit next to Jessica Stanley. Even I have _some_ standards."

I smirked at his comment and found that it was the only seat left in the room. I opened my mouth to reply, but found the teacher coming in and quickly stopped myself. The teacher passed out our syllabus and began going over what we would be doing this year in Literature. I sighed and zoned out. This is always the part of starting school that I hate. I felt something touch my leg, and I looked down to find a folded paper.

 _The perfect Bella doesn't pay attention to upcoming assignments? Gasp, what is the world coming to?_

I rolled my eyes and picked up my pencil to reply. **If you weren't so consumed with yourself, you would know that nobody ever pays attention when a syllabus is being read.** I folded the paper back up and passes it back to Edward. I heard his soft chuckle as he scrawled a note back to me.

 _I must not be too consumed with myself if I noticed that you aren't paying attention, smart ass._

I rolled my eyes and wadded up the note, tossing it into the bottom of my backpack. I've known Edward since we started middle school and his family moved to Forks. It was just him, his parents, and his brother Emmett. Emmett is two years older than we are, so I never really knew him. Edward has been a pain in my side ever since I met him. He's constantly picking at me and hovering nearby to make snide remarks at my clumsiness. I felt another paper on my leg and I sighed, unfolding it.

 _Truly, I'm hurt that you would just disregard my note like that._

 **Stop being a pain. Try actually paying attention in a class and you might learn something. God knows you could stand to learn some things. Like when to leave me alone.**

I felt, more than saw, Edward's demeanor drop at my note. I was surprised that he didn't have some snarky remark in return. Edward and I always go at it, and he's never been the one to stop before. Soon, we were dismissed from class and I turned to apologize to Edward in case I hurt his feelings, though we've been way worse to each other before. When I turned to his desk, he was already making his way out of the classroom. I shrugged and grabbed my stuff to continue on to my next class.

The rest of the day went by fine, and I got to have lunch with Rosalie. She gushed over some of the guys in her classes and how much better they looked after summer break. I listened to her monologue about boys, the new and old, without adding in anything myself. I didn't see Edward for the rest of the day, but I figured that I couldn't have really upset him too much.

Rosalie met outside of the school to walk home. I began walking toward Rose, not paying much attention to where I was headed, and I bumped into someone. I quickly looked up to offer an apology, "Oh! Edward, I'm sorry. I wasn't even paying attention."

Edward bent to pick up the book I dropped and shrugged, "It's no big deal, Bella. You never pay much attention to things right in front of you anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him, slightly offended at the remark. It's not like I walk around with my head in the clouds.

Edward shook his head, "I wasn't trying to sound rude. I know it did, but it wasn't meant like that."

I scoffed and started to walk past Edward to get to Rose. I felt his hand on my arm and turned back towards him.

"It's a new year, at a new school. Can we just put the pettiness behind us, Bella? Actually be friends? I may need some help in Literature and you aren't bad to talk to." Edward muttered, letting his hand fall.

I nodded reluctantly at his words, "I guess so. See you tomorrow."

Edward gave me a small smile before walking off. I turned and headed in Rosalie's direction. "What was all that about, Bella? With Edward?" She asked when I got closer.

We turned to walk home and I shook my head, "I really have no idea. He told me that I never pay attention to things in front of me, then asked if we could be civil and be friends. Apparently I'm not bad to talk to, either."

Rosalie froze and I turned to find her standing there, jaw dropped. "Bella! Duh! Edward _likes_ you."

I busted out laughing at her proclamation, "Rose that is completely ridiculous! He just thinks he might need help in Literature this year, and I make good grades. Don't be stupid."

Rose smirked at me and continued walking, looping her arm through mine. "Mark my words, Bells. He's going to be all over you in a few weeks. Edward goes for things that he wants, and I think that might just be you."

 **Let me know your thoughts! Please review. I'll hopefully get another one up either later today or tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter is ready to go! I'll see you all at the bottom. From here on out, most chapters will just continue. I'll throw in something from present day every so often, but it will be clearly noted. Otherwise, we will continue with 14-year-old Bella.**

Two months into school, and everything seemed to be going exactly as expected. My grades were all up, Rosalie and I ate lunch together every day while she gushed over her crush of the week, and Edward still bantered with me throughout Literature. Rosalie's prediction about him hadn't seemed to be right, to me anyway, but she still winked anytime she saw him talking to me. Edward was just the same guy I've known and argued with for three years.

My alarm didn't go off this morning, and I was running late to school. I threw on an old t-shirt with some jeans, put my hair up in a quick ponytail, and ran out the door. I knew that I looked like a wreck, but I couldn't be late for Literature. We picked our partners for a big project today, and I didn't want to get stuck with some loser that would dump all the work on me.

I ran into class just as the bell rang and quickly sat down in my seat. I let out a sigh of relief and pulled my notebook out. A piece of paper landed on my desk. _Everything okay?_

I reached down to pull my pencil out of my backpack to reply to Edward. **Stupid alarm didn't go off. Obviously, I was running super late. So now I'll look like hell, but at least I won't be stuck with Jessica for the project.**

Edward chuckled as he read the note and quickly scribbled something back, pausing before handing it back to me. _That sucks, but you don't look like hell. We could do the project together if you want..? Just to save you from working with Jessica._

I read Edward's note and nodded, letting him know that we could be partners. At least I knew that working with Edward meant I wouldn't just be stuck with all the work. The teacher passed out papers and we partnered off to begin planning for the big project. We would be working together to do a book review and contrast it with it's movie counterpart. We were assigned _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , and I couldn't have been more excited. It was one of my favorites.

"So have you read the book before?" Edward asked, looking over the specifications of the project.

I nodded and he confirmed that he had read it before as well. "So I guess we just need to watch the movie, unless you've seen it?"

"I haven't. We have a couple weeks to get it done, but I'll probably watch it sooner rather than later. You could come by and watch it with me? Just if you want. It doesn't really matter." Edward stammered and looked down at his paper.

I nodded and gave him a small smile. "Umm yeah, that would be fine. Just let me know what works, and I'll be there."

The next Friday, I was supposed to be going to Edward's house to watch the movie with him. It was a little weird because I didn't know him all that well, and I wasn't sure how to react. The Edward I was used to would have made some snide remark and never invited me to watch something with him. Rosalie, of course, read way too much into the whole thing, and I got to listen to her banter all day about how maybe this was really some kind of date. I laughed it off, knowing that she was being completely ridiculous.

I walked with Edward after school to his house because he only lived around the corner. Neither of us said much on the walk, feeling that awkwardness between us. I wondered if now Edward was regretting inviting me over to watch the movie.

When we got inside, Edward pointed me toward the living room and joined me shortly with the DVD in hand. "So, it might just be us here for a little while. Emmett's at football now and my parents don't get home until later in the evening. Hope that's alright?"

I nodded, smiling, "It's fine. We'll just be watching the movie."

Edward put the movie in, and we sat on the couch together in front of the TV. I was turned slightly in his direction with him facing right at the movie. I kept glancing over at him and noticed that he was an attractive guy. A lot of girls in our grade had crushes on him, and apparently he kissed a lot of them. Edward was never one to be shy. He glanced over at me with a small smirk, and I quickly looked back at the movie. I felt the blush growing on my cheeks, and I tilted my head slightly so my hair would block his gaze.

Edward's small chuckle vibrated the couch, making my blush deepen. Luckily most of the lights were off in the room so he probably couldn't see it anyway. The movie continued and I refused to look back toward him. I felt a shift on the couch and saw Edward sink back into the cushions with an arm resting on the back of the sofa. His hand was right behind my head if I leaned back far enough, but I wouldn't dare do that.

I turned my full attention to the movie. I let out a slight yawn, feeling a little tired. I leaned into the couch, exhausted from the week of school. The longer the movie went on, the more I felt my eyelids struggling to stay open. I fought sleep, but my eyes got heavier and heavier…

"Bella. Wake up, Bella." I heard a soft whisper of my name as someone stroked my hair. I stirred, but didn't open my eyes. I didn't want whoever it was to stop combing through my hair.

My hair was brushed back from my face and I heard a soft chuckle that made me open my eyes.

Mortified is not enough to explain how I felt in that moment. I had fallen asleep during the movie and ended up with my head over on Edward's shoulder.

I sat up quickly and my jaw dropped, "Edward, I am so sorry. Oh my gosh, I'm sorry."

Edward laughed and shook his head, "It's really no big deal. I took notes on the rest of the movie for you. You were just tired."

The blush crept back across my face and I put my hands over my cheeks. Edward reached over and pulled my hands away. "It's ok, Bella. Really."

I gave him a small smile. "Edward, you've changed since last year. What got into you?"

Edward looked away from me as I finished my questions. I immediately regretted asking, but it was my half-asleep brain that though it was a good idea. "I'm not that different, Bella. I'm still just Edward."

I nodded, letting it drop at that. I thanked him for the movie, and grabbed my stuff to head home. Edward insisted that Emmett could take me when he got back from football, but I knew that I would be find to walk home by myself. Nothing ever happens in Forks, and it's so small that everyone lives in fairly close proximity to each other.

I found two messages on my phone when I got home. One from Rose and the other from an unknown number. I decided to check Rose's first.

 _Hey, B! Let me know the date went. Need details now! –R_

 **Like I said R, it was no date. I did fall asleep on him though. Tell you more tomorrow. –B**

 _You can't leave me like that! Cruel. See you tomorrow girly. –R_

I laughed at Rosalie's text, knowing that she wouldn't let me forget this anytime in the near future. I went up to my room and put my school stuff away. I sat on my bed before looking at the other text on my phone.

 _Hey Bella. It's Edward. I got your number from Angela, hope that's ok. You left a book here, just wanted to let you know. I'll get it to you Monday in Lit unless you need it sooner?_

 **Hey Edward. That's totally fine. I'll just get it from you Monday. Thanks for letting me know.**

I laid my phone down and decided to flip through the channels and find something good to watch. To anyone else, spending a Friday night in watching TV might be boring, but it's something I enjoy. I like having time to unwind after being in school all week. My phone dinged and I picked it up again.

 _Sure thing. Thanks for coming over to see the movie. Even if you did use me as a pillow._

I blushed and typed back. **That's the Edward I'm used to. Smart ass comments and all. Please don't bring that up forever.**

 _So you plan on being around me forever? Strong proclamations!_

I rolled my eyes, laughing to myself. **Oh shut up. Things like this are why you've never had my number before!**

 _Lol you're too much. See you Monday, Bella._

I laid my phone down to watch TV. I caught myself smiling at the short exchange and covered my face with my hands. Why was I starting to fall for Edward Cullen?

 **Please review and let me know your thoughts, feelings, anything! I love reviews. I'll get the next one up maybe tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here is your next chapter. Please, I can't stress it enough, please review. This is my first fic here, and I really want some feedback whether good or bad. Please leave a review and just let me know what you think!**

 _Present day…_

It's been three months since I told Edward to leave our house and I have avoided him for the most part. Sometimes I see him across the street, but I'm quick to turn around and head another way. I don't think about him, I don't talk about him, and I definitely don't look at old pictures of us. Except for this moment. Right when I wake up and I'm alone in this house that we've lived in together for almost three years. I still roll over, half-asleep, every morning and try to find his warmth that should be on the other side of the bed. Then the tears come, and I fight back the lost feeling I have, remind myself why he's gone.

I crawl out of bed, sit by the closet, and look through all of our old photos. We were so happy then. Things were perfect. I pulled out one from college and immediately felt the tears coming back. Edward and I spent the day at the beach with some friends, and it was one of the best days I've ever had. We had so much fun laughing and playing in the ocean. Rosalie is the one that got this photo of Edward and I. When the sun started to go down, I had been on my way back to the sand after being out in the cold ocean water, when Edward ran over and lifted me up around the waist, spinning me in a circle. When he put me back down, we stood at the edge of the water and danced to a slow song he was humming.

I put the photo back into the box and closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around myself. The sound of my phone ringing brought me back to reality, and I wiped the tears before answering it. "Hello?"

"Bella, hey. It's Rose. Let's do something together today. It's Saturday and I don't have anything to do or anywhere to be. Just me and you, out doing whatever the hell we want. Please?"

I sighed, knowing Rosalie was just worried about me. I haven't been getting out much, and I know that I should go with her today even though I would rather just stay home. "Okay, Rose. But just me and you. Alright? We can go the mall or something."

Rosalie laughed on the other end of the line, "I promise it will just be the two of us. The oaf's been told to stay home and take care of the little munchkins today."

I laughed and agreed to let her pick me up in an hour. At least Rosalie was able to find a good guy. She is very happy with her little family and working as a big shot lawyer downtown. Things are going so good for her. Speaking of work, I went over to my computer and pulled up my email. Three new emails from my editor ordering me to get something new in the works soon or else I can find someone else to work with. I sighed and closed the laptop; this is not when I want to put up with his shit.

"So, where should we go first? I was thinking manicures and then we can go buy a lot of stuff we don't need."

"That's fine, Rose. I really don't care what we do first because I know with you, we will get to everything in the mall," I told her with a laugh.

Rosalie stuck her tongue out at me before linking our arms together and heading off to get our nails done. "How have you been this week, Bella?"

"I'm fine, Rosalie. Please stop asking me that every time you see me." For weeks now, Rose would badger me with questions about how I'm doing. I knew that she was worried, but I would be okay.

Rose's face fell a little with my snappy tone, but she perked back up immediately to tell me about a new addition she wanted on their house. I listened to what she said, adding in small comments here and there, but not really involved. Edward and I had talked about doing some small renovations to the kitchen before everything happened. I was lost in myself and didn't even see the person in front of me before I ran into them.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't even pay attention!" I ranted, apologizing to the person I collided with as a hand reached out to steady me.

"It's perfectly fine. No harm done," He said kindly, "Wait a minute…Isabella Swan?"

I looked up at his face and broke into a huge smile, "Jacob! It's been years since I've seen you! How are you doing?"

"I've been good. I'm back in town now working at dad's old mechanic shop. If you have any car troubles, bring it to us and I'll get you set up," Jacob told me with a smile, "How have you been doing?"

"I've been alright," I said quietly. Rose cleared her throat behind me, and I turned to her. "Oh, Jacob. You remember Rosalie?" Rose stepped around me and gave Jacob a smile.

He nodded, "Yeah. Hale, right?"

Rosalie shook her head and glanced at me before answering, "It's actually Cullen now. Got married a few years ago."

"Oh, well congratulations on that. Honestly, I always thought it was Bells here that would end up with Edward the Prick," Jacob said with a laugh.

My eyes widened at his statement, but Rosalie jumped in so I wouldn't have to, "Actually it's Emmett that I'm married to. We don't talk about Edward, so please just let that one go."

Jacob's face dropped a little and he looked at me quickly, "Oh, man, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

I shook my head, "It's fine, Jake. You wouldn't know. A lot happened fairly recently and I just don't like to talk about him now."

Jacob nodded and told us that he needed to get back to the shop soon. We exchanged numbers in case I ever have any car trouble and then he left. Rosalie turned to me immediately, giving me a mischievous look. "Go for it, Bella."

"What are you talking about now, Rosalie?" I asked, completely confused.

Rosalie laughed and started walking through the mall with me again. "Jacob! He clearly likes you still, and don't play dumb. You know that he was pining after you years ago before we left for college. I think you should do it. It doesn't even have to be anything serious. Just have some fun and move on."

I stared at Rose, not fully comprehending what she was saying. "Use him for sex? Really Rose? He was my friend. And probably would still be a good friend now. If anything ever came from that friendship it won't be because I'm using him for sex or anything else."

Rosalie huffed and kept walking, knowing that I wouldn't cave in on that. Jacob was a good friend to me in high school, and that's one thing I don't want to mess up if he became a friend to me again. I need all of my friends right now.

 **Edward POV**

I was sitting at the food court when they walked in together. I watched her walk with Rose into the mall, laughing at something she was saying. She always looks so gorgeous when she laughs. They walked off, around the corner and I thought for a moment about running to her. Falling to my knees, begging forgiveness, telling her how I truly don't know how to live without her. But I knew it wouldn't change anything.

I'm the one that fucked everything up and lost her. I know that. I picked up my phone and scrolled through photos. Every single one had something to do with Bella. They wouldn't get erased because of that. I may never get to hold her again or kiss her lips or hear her say that she loves me. But I can keep these memories. Proof that I once had the most amazing girl alive and I fucked it all up for no reason.

I knew Rosalie. I knew they would be going to get their nails done first, so I waited until they would be in the salon and I got up to leave the mall. I have no reason to be here, and I won't make her see me if she doesn't want to. I turned the corner and froze. She was there, talking and smiling with Jacob. I didn't even know he was back in town. My hands curled into fists watching them laughing, exchanging numbers. Bella turned off with Rose, and I saw that look on her face. I knew what Rosalie would be telling Bella to do for her to get over me.

I started to walk way. I couldn't think about her being the arms of another man, much less Jacob Black. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Well if it isn't the famous Edward Cullen."

I snarled and knocked his hand off. "What the hell do you want, Jacob?"

He laughed and crossed his arms, I'm sure to look intimidating. "Spying on Bells? I'm sure she wouldn't like hearing that."

"Not that it's any of your damn business, but I was here before they ever came. I was trying to leave," I growled back at him.

"Hear you did something to lose her. Sucks doesn't it?" Jacob laughed as he walked around me, "Keeping spying, Ed. Watch me get the girl you can't have."

My hands turned to fists as Jacob turned to leave. I glanced back one more time to see Bella walking away from me, arm in arm with her best friend. I turned around and headed back home. I picked up the phone and called the number that I avoided for so long now. "I take it back. I need your help."

 **Please review! It might be a couple days before the next chapter gets up. Let me know what you think though!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I love hearing that people enjoy are enjoying what I'm writing. Please keep reviewing and keeping up with the story. This chapter takes us back to ninth grade again, and skips forward pretty quick. We're about to move up to the tenth grade, so hold on and I'll see you at the bottom.**

 _Twelve years ago…_

"Bella, hurry up! You're going to be late to school on the last day before break."

I ran a brush threw my hair after throwing on a t-shirt. "I know, mom. I'm working on it." I was up late last night texting Edward, and I slept right threw my alarm. My phone dinged again, and I went over to look at the text before going downstairs. I had already told Rose that I would just see her at lunch because I would be late, so I knew that it wouldn't be her texting me which really just left Edward.

 _Where are you? Don't leave me alone in Lit with Jessica. Hurry your ass up!_

I laughed and sent him a quick reply. **I'm about to leave my house! I should only be about 15 minutes late. Don't catch anything from her.** I threw my phone down into my bag and ran downstairs to leave.

Ever since I went to watch the movie with Edward, we spent most of our time texting. Nothing had really changed at school, and Edward still dated some other girls, but we texted a lot. Rosalie kept insisting that Edward did like me but was scared to admit it or make a move because he didn't want to ruin his status. I kept telling her that we are just friends, but I never mentioned that I wanted more than that. I would catch myself thinking more and more about Edward, but I definitely wasn't going to act on that and make a fool of myself. We were just friends.

I ended up being later than I thought and had to wait in the office to explain why I was late before they would give me a pass. I missed all of Literature and went off to my second class of the day. Walking down the hall, I heard some whistles and looked over to see what all the commotion was about. My jaw dropped when I saw what everyone was going on about.

Jessica had Edward pushed up against the lockers, devouring his mouth. He definitely didn't seem to mind any of it since his hands were latched onto her hips and he wasn't making a move to break the kiss. Jessica's hands gripped his hair as she kissed him, and I went to turn away as a teacher came out. "Hey! None of that here. Break it up and move on," the teacher said as everyone dispersed on their way to second period.

I tried to push through the crowd and Edward looked up in time to make eye contact with me. His face froze and he took a step toward me. I looked away from him, but there were too many people to get away fast enough. Edward reached me and put a hand on my arm, "Bella, listen it wasn't like you think."

I turned around and put on a fake face so he couldn't see how that made me feel. I smiled and shook my head, "Edward you can kiss whoever you want. It doesn't matter what I think."

Edward's hand dropped from my arm. "But Bella, listen…"

"It really doesn't matter," I said, cutting him off. I had thought so many times about what it would feel like to have his lips on mine, and it hurt seeing them together. I hadn't actually seen him making out with any of the other girls before now. "See you after Christmas, Edward." I turned and walked off before Edward could stop me again. I really didn't want to see his face right now when his lips were still a little red from kissing someone else.

The doorbell sounded throughout the house and I ran down the stairs, "I've got it!" I opened the door and found Rose there. She came in and gave me a tight hug, "Merry Christmas, Bella!"

I took her coat and hung it in the closet before walking with her into the kitchen. "How is the break going for you, Rose?"

Rosalie sat on a bar stool and nibbled on a cookie my mom had put out, "Just great. Dad is on my case constantly about how I can't have a boyfriend yet and mom is overloading me with makeup and push-up bras so that I can get one. Because apparently I'm only as good as a guy I'm with to her, I guess. And you know my dad. Nobody would be good enough in his eyes."

I laughed, sitting next to her. "I'm sorry Rosalie. You're always welcome here, you know. My parents love you more than me sometimes."

As if proving my words, my mother swept into the room, lighting up at the view of Rosalie sitting in the kitchen. "Rosalie! I had no idea that you were going to come over. Spending Christmas night with us here?"

Rosalie smiled, nodding at my mom. "If that's ok, Renee? My parents are being overbearing again."

"Honey, you can stay here anytime that you want. Our door is always open." Renee went off to tell Charlie that Rosalie would be staying with us. She was so excited when Rose stayed, mostly because she hoped that her looks and feminism would rub off onto me and get me a boyfriend soon.

My phone buzzed on the counter and Rosalie gave me a look. "You're still texting him?"

I picked up and phone and read the message. _Bella, I'm sorry for that in the hall. Are you mad at me over kissing someone?_ I handed Rosalie the phone so she could see it. "I don't care who he kisses, Rose. You know I hate admitting it, but yeah I did kind of like him. Edward really isn't so bad. I just wasn't expecting it to be _Jessica_ that he was making out with him the hallway."

"Bella, I think you just need to have a clean break from him over Christmas. Don't even think about him again until school starts. You only see him in Lit anyway."

I nodded, laying my phone on the counter again without replying. I wouldn't waste my time on Edward when he clearly wasn't wasting his on me. I didn't talk to him again before we left school for break that day, and he hadn't stopped texting me about it since. I stopped answering him, but he was relentless. Sooner or later he would get the message that I don't care. It would never work out with him anyway.

Rosalie hopped up and grabbed my hand suddenly pulling me up the stairs, "Rose, what are you doing?"

"Hush, Bella. We're going to go upstairs and get to work. Edward is going to regret passing on you when we get back to school." I sighed and followed her. I knew this was going to be a long night when Rosalie closed the door and started going through my closet.

I met Rosalie at the bus stop the first day of school after New Year's and her mouth dropped. "Bella, I don't know how you did it, but props to you for getting your parents to let you wear makeup today."

I smiled and did a spin for Rose to see, "I told her that you suggested it, and you know that's all it took." Rosalie had prepped me for today and went so far as to lay out my clothes so I couldn't mess anything up. My hair fell down in soft curls, pinned back with a simple clip to keep it out of my face. I had simple makeup on, mostly just eye shadow and mascara, with a very sheer lip gloss. Rosalie picked out a light blue v-neck sweater with a black skirt that almost reached my knees, black tights, and gray boots. I definitely looked much nicer than I usually would ever dress for school.

Rosalie and I went our separate ways when we reached the school, and I felt the nerves set in. I noticed some people watching me because of how different I must look. I never ever dressed like this. I reached the classroom and took a deep breath before walking in. Edward was already in his seat, and his jaw dropped open as I walked into the room. He watched me until I got to my seat and then he looked down at his desk. I put my stuff down and got out my notebook.

Edward cleared his throat softly and turned toward me, "You look different, Bella."

I looked up and him and cocked my head, unsure what to make of that. "Umm, thanks?" I wasn't sure if he meant it as a good or bad thing.

"That was supposed to be a compliment. You look good. Not like you though," Edward muttered before the teacher walked in and began class.

I shook my head and looked away from him. I'm so stupid to think this would show him anything. I'm nothing special no matter how I change what I look like. Our teacher lectured and walked around the room, keeping any notes from being passed, not that I was sure he would even still bother. I had never sent him another text over the break, and I was sure that must have put him off. Rosalie gave me all of this advice and I was beginning to think that I shouldn't have paid attention to everything she told me. I was berating myself for listening to Rosalie when a paper landed on my desk. The teacher had remained at the front of the room, so it must be safe to sent notes now.

 _I didn't mean anything bad, Bella. You look great. Really._

I felt the blush forming on my cheeks and picked up my pencil to write back. **Thanks. It was Rosalie's idea over the break.**

I watched Edward from the corner of my eyes after I gave the paper back. He wrote something and then erased it a couple times before finally giving the paper back. _You don't need all of that to look great though. You are beautiful without the nice clothes and makeup._

My face burned hot at what he wrote on the paper. I was trying to figure out to respond to that when the bell rang. Edward jumped up and was out the door before anyone else had even moved. I put the paper in the bottom of my bag and sighed. He can be so hot and cold that I never know what to do with him.

I didn't talk to Edward for the rest of the day. Every time I saw him in the hall, he rushed away from me before I got too close. No texts came from him that night either. Maybe Edward regretted what we wrote to me and just wants it to disappear. I threw the note away after tearing it up, swearing that I wouldn't try to make him regret passing me by again. All it did was backfire and make me look like a fool. Edward just wasn't worth it, I guess.

 **Please review and let me know what you thought! I love reading them, and I try to respond to most of them.**


	6. Author Note

This is a quick author's note. I typically don't do this, but it is necessary right now. I want to begin by apologizing to anyone thinking this was another update. There will be a new chapter up tomorrow though, so you don't need to wait long!

I love reviews, like I'm sure every writer does. I love the good, but I also want to see the criticism so that I can make myself. However, I ask that you sign in so that I know who is leaving the review. And criticism can be stated in a nice way. Last, if you want to criticize me, make sure you know what you're talking about.

To the person that left an anonymous review on the last chapter, I know the difference between through and threw. You clearly do not. I am human and I might make a mistake here or there, but I do not consistently use a word wrong, especially not those two. I have not misused through and threw constantly during this story. You might need to check up on those meanings and clear it up for yourself.

As for Edward having a "whore and Madonna complex"? Please explain this to me. Please. I would love to know why you're saying this. Edward, at this time, is a ninth grade boy that does not have or seem to want a girlfriend. He kisses girls and likes girls. This is not at all unrealistic of many good looking, high school boys. I don't understand where you're coming from with this.

Again, sorry for wasting the time of anyone that can follow etiquette. Please, at the very least, leave a name on a reply so that I could address anything at the beginning or ending of a chapter. Politeness is always appreciated. Thank you to all of the lovely readers of this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone that is following and reviewing this story! It's so great to hear from everyone. Sorry this was later than promised, but it's here now! Hope you enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom.**

 **In response to guest Maisy that reviewed, I'm fully aware of how "my Edward" looks. It is 100% intentional. Edward should seem inconsiderate, rude, immoral, and whatever else you wish to call him at this point. I'm not trying to make anyone like Edward because really, there's no reason to so far in this fic. The readers need to be aware that we are seeing things from Bella's point of view. There have been a couple present day chapters, but it's mostly just been from a ninth grade girl's point of view. It isn't always the most reliable when you're reading a story. What I'm trying to get at here is that Edward shouldn't seem great, but he has much more substance than Bella (and you by default) are seeing at this moment. I hope you continue reading so you will see the substance of Edward and why Bella ended up with him at all. Thank you for the review.**

 _Eleven years ago…_

I laughed, splashing through the puddles at the park. "You're never going to catch me!" I yelled, running as fast as I could without slipping in the water on the ground. Everything around here stayed soaked during the summer from all of the rain that moved through our little town. I could hear the footsteps getting closer behind me, and I pushed myself even harder. I couldn't remember the last time I ran through the water puddles, and I laughed, loving every second of it.

Before I knew it, I slipped and landed on my butt in a huge puddle. "Shit!" I yelled, knowing that my tail bone would bruise from the fall.

"Bella, are you ok?" I felt his hand on my arm, helping me up. "You know better than to try running like that in the rain. I'm really surprised you last as long as you did," he said with a small laugh.

I smiled at his words, hitting his arm. "Oh shut up, Edward. Help me up, you asshole."

Edward pulled me to my feet and made sure that I wasn't hurt too bad before walking with me toward my house. I needed to change everything I had on after landing in that puddle. We passed by an elderly couple, and they gave us scolding looks at my appearance. Clearly, it wasn't respectable for me to be soaked through from us playing the water like children. Edward and I talked about nothing special as he walked me home, and I found that it was nice being his friend. He was easy to talk to.

Last year, after I decided that Edward wasn't worth my attention, he became a good friend. Instead of trying to make him change and want me, I spent time on myself and found that I could be confident and pretty. I didn't need anyone else's approval to be me. Rosalie didn't like that we became friends, but when she began spending all of her time with Edward's brother, we decided to hang out as just friends. And it's been a great summer with Edward to act stupid with.

Edward dropped me off outside my house with a promise to see me tomorrow for our first day of school. I walked inside and found my mom there, waiting for me. She gave me a big smile and motioned to the door, "Was that the Cullen's youngest again?"

I nodded and tried to duck by her without being interrogated. "Yes, mom. You know his name is Edward."

"And is there anything that you're forgetting to tell me with regards to Edward?" Renee asked, giving me a wink.

I walked by and set my shoes down in the hallway. "There's nothing to tell. He isn't my boyfriend and he won't be. We're just friends. Please stop making a big deal about it."

"I'm sorry, Isabella. You two have just been spending a lot of time together and I just thought…With the way he looks at you, it seemed like he really cared about you," Renee said before slipping into the kitchen.

I turned around for the stairs so I could change in my room. Most days when Edward dropped me off, she was there waiting to ask me questions. Renee wanted me to have a boyfriend so bad that she read into everything and honestly thought that Edward "gave me looks" like a guy would give to a girl he loves. It was completely ridiculous. I changed clothes and laid on my bed. Yes, I had still thought about Edward sometimes and what it would be like to be his girlfriend. I knew better than to linger on any of those thoughts though because Edward would always be the same guy he is now. He just would never be boyfriend material.

Only a couple weeks into this school year, and I had already decided this would be a good year. Rosalie didn't walk with me to school anymore, but she pulled up her grades and had two classes with me. Most of the ones I didn't have with Rose, I did have with Edward. That left me knowing someone in the majority of my classes, and I got to have lunch with Edward and Rosalie.

Edward and I sat down first at our normal table on the right side of the cafeteria. Our classroom was much closer than Rose's was, so we usually beat her here and secured our table. I reached over and snatched the apple Edward had on his tray. "Hey! Bella, what the hell?" he asked, trying to get it back.

I kept it out of his reach, laughing. "Edward, please let me have the apple. You got the last good one, and that's really all I want. You can have the rest of my food."

Edward sighed, looking at me. "You are spoiled. And you really should eat more than that, Bella."

I laughed, shrugging off his advice. I ate plenty and I was perfectly healthy. I waved to Rosalie as she walked into the cafeteria, and she gave me a bright smile back. I watched as Emmett came up behind her, grabbing her hips and saying something in her ear. Rosalie laughed and her smile grew wider at his words. She stepped away from him, playfully hitting his shoulder and heading toward the lunch line.

Edward scoffed, having seen the same thing I did. "He's such a pig," Edward said, pushing food around.

"Why? Your brother seems to actually like Rosalie," I said, confused at his words.

"He very well may actually like Rose, but I've known him a lot longer and better than you two. He likes a lot of girls, Bella."

I looked up, and watched Emmett walking through the cafeteria. He didn't talk to any other girls and didn't even seem to look at them. "I know you've known him better, obviously he's your brother. But it just doesn't seem worth it to go after Rose if he didn't like her. I mean, he's a senior and he's getting some crap from other people for being with a tenth grader so much."

Edward nodded, "I guess you're right, Bella. I just wouldn't want Rosalie to get hurt."

I knew what he meant, but I hadn't seen Emmett even pay attention to any other girls like he did Rose. Even if Emmett did try to play the field, Rosalie would cut off his balls before he even had time to comprehend what was happening.

Rosalie sat down beside me, bumping my shoulder as she did. "Hey, Bella. How's my lovely friend?"

I laughed, "What's gotten into you, Rose? You're never this happy at school."

Rose smiled, turning to face me. "Well, you're looking at Emmett's date to homecoming! Isn't that exciting?"

"Oh, wow. Congrats, Rose. Really. Did he just ask you?"

Rosalie launched into an over exaggerated story about Emmett and her going to homecoming, and Edward and I both nodded along with her story. He quickly picked up that Rose doesn't like being interrupted and mostly tells these stories for herself. "So, Bella. Who are you going to homecoming with?" Rose asked, ending her story.

I felt Edward tense slightly beside me, and I glanced at him. He looked fine, eating his lunch, so I'm sure I was just imagining the movement. I looked back to Rosalie and shook my head, "I don't think I'm going to go this year. I just don't really have interest and it's not like anyone's asked me."

"Bella, you have to go! It's homecoming!"

I laughed, "Rose, I think they will make it just fine without me being there. Besides, you'll be with Emmett and won't even notice my absence."

Rosalie muttered under her breath before turning to face Edward, "Eddie, who are you going with?"

"Dammit, Rose. Stop calling me that. And I don't know that I'll be going, either."

Rosalie's jaw dropped and she scoffed, "Oh, please. Edward, the ladies' man, won't be going to homecoming? Yeah right."

Edward gritted his teeth and stood up to leave the table, "Yeah. Right. Stop acting all high and mighty just because you're dating the quarterback. By the way, where do you think I picked up being a ladies' man from? My older brother." Edward grabbed his tray and walked off.

Rosalie huffed, "What the hell did I say to make him that mad?"

"Really, Rose? Can't you just be nice to Edward?" I asked, exhausted. Lunch tended to end like this every day because Rosalie didn't like me being friends with Edward after last year.

Rosalie changed the subject and told me all about her dress that she wanted to wear. I only half paid attention to what she said, my eyes on Edward leaving the cafeteria. A freshman girl approached him, but Edward shook his head at her words and kept walking. The girl went back to her friends who patted her back, but Edward didn't give it a second though. With his hands in his pockets, he walked out the door and down the hall. I couldn't help but wonder why he wouldn't be going to homecoming this year.

 **Please review! We will be getting another chapter from the present fairly soon, so keep your eyes open for that one. Let me know what you think so far!**


End file.
